Beneath the mask of deception
by Natasha4000
Summary: Secrets are uncovered and discovered, how will piper react to the truth? Will she except it or run away from it. Will she regret the actions she has taken. Read to find out! Chris revelation.
1. Chapter 1

italics for inner thoughts

FP stands for future Piper

Piper's POV:

_How can he just come and disrupt are lives like this and on top of that has the audacity to say my son is evil. That lying son of bitch calls my son evil. My twice blessed son... Then has the audacity to give his favorite line 'future consequences' when i ask him for more information on this so called topic. Well i'm gonna get answers whether he likes it or not, with or without my sisters or Leo's help. I refuse to put my family at harms way, how do i know Chris is not just saying that he wants to save Wyatt from him turning "evil" to just then harm him in the end. It's not like he hasn't lied before... He didn't seem to fail to tell us that he was half witch, half whitelighter! That's it!_

"Chris... CHRIS!"  
A swirls of bright blue lights appeared.  
"Piper, this best be important i had another lead on who turns Wyatt evil"  
"Chris i need answers and i need answers now. How do you know Wyatt?"  
"Look Piper i do not have time for this, what don't you understand about future consequences? Look call me back when you being attack by demons or something"  
Before he could even finish is sentence he was gone in bright blue swirls.  
"Son of a bi... LEO!"  
I know he can hear me, if he knows what is good for him he best not ignore me.  
"Yes piper?"  
"Don't yes piper me, Chris is hiding something again and-"  
"Isn't he always hiding things piper?"  
"Yes, and i need to know what he is hiding, i have had enough of his lies Leo, you know what" Piper grabs a pen and paper and begins to write. "Piper what are you doing?" "Getting my answers" "You know that is personal gain Piper" "Look Leo. Do you want answers or not?...That's what i though"

"Let me see my inner desire,  
but let it be true and don't let it back fire  
let me know of the further Wyatt,  
Let me see, let it be  
let me see my future me."  
(I'm rubbish at rhyming i no! lol)

In a swirl of bright white lights appears a slightly older version of Piper with darker longer hair. (By the way further Piper will be referred as FP)  
"Wow i can't believe that actually worked"  
Piper smirks at Leo. "You doubt my skills?"  
"What i'm i doing here?" FP asks her present self.  
"I need to ask you. Well me. You know what i mean... I have questions and only you can answer them"  
"Well ask away" FP replays sitting on aunt Pearls old couch.  
"Is Wyatt evil?" Piper says with raw emotion  
"No"  
"That son of a bitch! CHRIS!"  
"Chris. Chris is here?"  
Swirling lights formed.  
"Yes P-" Chris eyes lays on FP and his eyes glass up.  
"Chris" FP whispers  
FP begins to slowly begans to intch towards Chris however Chris takes step back, pulling his eyes away from hers seeing the clear hurt in them from his previous actions.  
"Chris, please" FP voice breaks  
Chris shakes his head then looks at piper.  
"What did you do. You must be really fucking stupid, cause you clearly don't seem to understand future. Fucking. Consequences." Chris voice began to raise towards the end of his sentence.  
"CHRISTOPHER"  
"Don't give me that! After you stand there and tell me that my son is evil, if anyone is evil it is you!"  
With that there was a sudden smell of burning flesh.  
"NO!"

-You like Yes... No lool REVIEW !


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash backs in bold italics**

(When i refer to Fp- future Piper in the memory flash backs I'm referring to the future piper of Chris's time where Wyatt becomes evil.)

Bright blue lights scatter and reform with a bloody Chris laying on the floor with a hole gaping through his chest.

Chris POV:

_Wow... Who would have though that if i was going to died, i would die like this by the hands of my own mother. I can't actually believe she hates me enough to try and kill me. It's funny, Wyatt used to always tell me that I was the mistake of the family, that the only reason mum keeps me around is just because I'm blood not because she loves me but to keep up appearances. Well i guess Wyatt was right. She never loved me just like Leo never loved me. _

**_Fp walks into the conservatory to find a 7 year old Chris sitting on one of the chairs with un-fallen tires in his eyes. Worriedly piper walks towards him._**  
**_"Chris?"_**  
**_Chris at the sound of her voice turns away trying to hid his tears. Piper approaches him and takes a seat beside him._**  
**_"Chirs look at me... Please" Chris shakes his head refusing _**  
**_Piper places her hand at the side of Chris's face turning It towards her. Piper's worry increases as she see the puffy and redness of her son's eyes._**  
**_"Chris. Baby whats wrong?"_**  
**_Chris sniffs "Nothing"_**  
**_"Come on peanut, I know its not nothing"_**  
**_Chris begins with tears flowing down his eyes looking directly at his mother. "Why don't you and daddy love me, I'm not a bad person, I try to be as good as possible. I know I'm not as powerful as Wyatt but neither is Melinda yet you and daddy love her. _**  
**_"Chris-" Fp's voice breaks_**  
**_"I'm your child to, I'm your son to. Just tell me what I've done wrong, I'll change, I'll be better. I know I'm a mistake and i make you sad, but I'll try my best to make you happy"_**  
**_"Stop Chris" She says a little louder_**  
**_Maybe if i disappear you will be happy and you'll love me?... Yea that's what I will do, so you can't be sad no more mummy and if i-" _**  
**_"I said stop!"_**  
**_Chris paused mid sentence looking at his mother and his body begins to tremble as he burst into tears._**  
**_"I-i'm s-sorry"_**  
**_"Chris. Don't let me ever and i mean ever hear you say you are a mistake and that me and your father don't love you, is that clear? I love you more than you can imagine. You, your brother and sister are my world"_**  
**_Chris shakes his head and tries to get up from the chair trying to leave the room in disbelief of his mothers words._**  
**_Fp gets up to retrieve Chris placing him on her lap however Chris struggles to be free out of her grip, this only causing her tighten her grip._**  
**_"Chris please you have to believe what i am saying. That i am telling the truth" Fp says with tires running freely from her eyes. _**  
**_"But if daddy loved me he would see me more, he would be here with me, he wouldn't mess my birthdays, he would not just come down to see just Wyatt and Melinda he would care!"_**  
**_"Chris your dad does care, you know this is only because of your fathers job as an elder"_**  
**_Chris whispers "I know you only pretend to love me because you have to, its OK" pipers body tenses in shock._**  
**_Piper turns Chris body to face hers. "Chris... Who told you all these things?"_**  
**_"Wyatt" Chris whispers _**  
**_"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"_**  
**_"No!" Chris shouts orbing away from his mother to the other side of the room_**  
**_"Chris please"_**  
**_"No" he replays stubbornly _**  
**_"I need to know why Wyatt said such things!"_**  
**_"He was just telling me the truth, Wy never lies to me!... He not supposed to know I told you!"_**  
**_Wyatt appears in front of his mum._**  
**_"Yes mum"_**  
**_"It's nothing Wyatt you can go back to dad, mummy just-"_**  
**_Wyatt shrugged and before Chris could finish Wyatt orb away._**  
**_"Chris, why did you do that" Fp raised her hands in frustration _**  
**_"Because he is the only one who doesn't lie to me"_**  
**_Fp walks toward Chris and kneels down beside him _**  
**_"Chris have I ever lied to you?"_**  
**_He shakes his head "No" he whispers _**  
**_"Then you can trust me right Peanut?"_**  
**_"Hmmhm"_**  
**_"So trust me when I say I love more than anything in this world. You are a blessing NOT a mistake, you are the one thing that enables me to keep going Chris. You bring a smile to my face everyday, when your happy and you smile that makes me happy no matter how sad i am, and when your sad my heart just breaks peanut. So no matter what anyone tells you, no matter what happens, you have to promise me that you will always remember i love you more that anything OK?" Pipers voice breaks._**  
**_Chris nods his head_**  
**_"I love you peanut with all my heart"_**  
**_Piper pull Chris towards her_**  
**_"I love you to mum" He replays laying his head on the crook of her neck._**

_All those years of lies, all those years of force love. How could I be so foolish, so naive. In truth i guess Wyatt was the only one who truly care in his own weird way, at least he never lied to me, he always told me the truth. I was such a fool, such an idiot, well not anymore. Maybe I should just give up on saving Wyatt, It's not like he wants to be fucking saved! Look at what I get for trying to save that bastard,a died finance and a fucking blast to the chest. Maybe i should just give into Wyatt's morals there is no evil and no good because i no if there was any good, what just occurred wouldn't have not fucking happened. How could fate and destiny be so cruel, just laughing at me while my blood just leaks all over the attic floor. All those times she said she would never hurt me._

**_"Chris you can't go on this demon hunt" Fp tells the 13 year old_**  
**_"Why not, Wyatt can go" He replays frustrated _**  
**_"Yes, but he is more powerful than you and-"_**  
**_"Yea and he is better than me, I think Leo has already helped me establish, thank you" Chris begins to walk away from his mother _**  
**_"Christopher"_**  
**_"What?!"_**  
**_"For one, tone down the attitude. Come here"_**  
**_Chris looks to the ground and does as his told. Fp lifts Chris chin up so he can look directly into her eyes _**  
**_"Look Chris, the only reason I'm not letting you come on this demon hunt is because i don't want you to get hurt, you are my baby and I wont be able to live that. If you where ever hurt". Fp looks away from Chris_**  
**_"I no mum, I'm sorry" he hugs her _**  
**_Fp nods "Chris i would never emotionally or physically hurt you ever, I need you to know that, when I refer as Wyatt having more powers than you its not to hurt you"._**

_HA! Well i guess that was a fucking lie! You managed to do both. Well i guess i broken her promise huh. Chris laughs to I'm self. She just proved to me that she didn't love that i was her mistake. I don't think Ill be able to believe the worlds "I love you peanut" again_.

REVIEW PLEASE! ;P it will make me feel a lot better.


	3. Chapter 3

Pipers Pov:

_Before i could even register what happened there was an explosion and the metallic smell of burning flesh. Then the next thing i saw was Chris appeared on the floor with a gaping hole in his chest. It was as if after that moment time stopped. i couldn't hear anything else apart from is scream replay in my head over, and over and fucking over again! I-I didn't, that. I. It wasn't my aim to do that, it was like it just happened like i couldn't even control myself. I don't no what i would do if he dies. My body trembles at the thought. I can feel my self close to a break down right now, 100 times worse than the one i had when Prue died and i don't even no why. Yes i didn't mean to harm him but not 2 minutes i was pissed at him beyond belief. I don't understand where these strong feelings for him came from, why is it that I'm ready to give my life up if that means saving his._

_Oh my gosh, if he dies! I need to let him no i didn't mean it no matter how many times he has infuriate me or annoyed._

_"Piper, I need you and your sisters to search up this demon called-"_  
_"look Chris i don't have time for this right now, I need to go to P3 to check the band and-"_  
_"Piper this demon could be the one who is after Wyatt"_  
_"Like all the other demons?"_  
_"Look Piper"_  
_"No you look Chris I am going to P3 and that's that"_

_Right now i will trade to go after all the demons he wants us to go after than have to deal with this right now, to see his body on the floor with blood spilling out of it. I hear my further self scream and its like a wake up call to reality._  
"NO!"  
"My baby!" Fp runs towards a bloody Chris

_ I look at my hands, there trembling. It's like I can see his blood and feel his blood running off and along my hands. I See my further self run to Chris while she shouts at Leo to heal him. I look to Leo and it looks like he is frozen in place._

"I- I didn't mean to do it. I swear it was an accident" Piper cries frantically.  
"Heal him Leo" Fp Screams. Piper her eyes start to glass up with un-fallen tires  
"Leo heal him NOW!" Fp cries, however Leo just stares at her in shock  
I look at my hands again and i began to wipe them along my jeans as if to remove the false blood on my hands. What the hell is Leo waiting for, he needs to help him!  
"Leo please help him"

_That seemed to snap him out of the state he was in. I watch him as he runs towards Chris and places his hands onto his chest. It felt like hours before i swore the hole gaping on his chest disappear and return whole. Allowing me to breath a grateful breath that i didn't even know i was holding in._

_Chris looks directly at me this hurt and betrayal in his eyes that just make me won't to break down is shame and guilt. I look at him. "Chris im sooo sorry, I-I I swear i didn't mean it you have to believe me" Piper says with tears falling down her eyes. I don't no my I still feel emotional, he is safe but somehow that doesn't seem enough to me._

Chris Pov:  
_Did she just ask me to believe her after what she just did to me right now. Is she actually be serious? I look at the further version of piper and no longer seeing my mother but only a women who told me lies the whole of my life._

"I'm sorry i couldn't save your precious twice blessed son, i guess It was my mistake Huh... I guess i shouldn't have even come here, maybe it is me coming here that causes problems" I say knowing she will get the true meaning of my words.

Chris laughs to himself but continues "Maybe i shouldn't have come here at all then maybe your precious family would be happy, as I would no longer be such a burden"

_With that I orb away. Without waiting for any unwanted replays._

_Review Please :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's POV  
_I watch Chris struggling to breath in shock. Did that just happen? It must of i can hear Fp calling me to heal Chris but its like i cant move from were i am, like I'm stuck. I've never felt so much pain in my life coming from both pipers but especially Fp. I hear both Pipers call my name and that seems to snap me out and I run towards Chris to go and help him._

Fp's POV:  
_How could I, no how could my past self do this to are baby. I look at the hurt and betrayal in Chris's eyes and my heart breaks. I have never seen him look at me with such pain well my pasted self, even when I throw him out of his own home. I cringe at the though. I don't no If he will bounce back from this the way he did then. It looks like my passed self actions broke him, like it was the last straw to him falling apart. Well I refuse to let that happen, I as well as my past self have to fix this, I will make sure this has been fixed before I leave! I watch Leo's hand heal my baby as I stroke the sides of Chris's face._

"Your alright Chris OK just hold on OK" Tears fall from Fp eyes.

_I watch has the hole closes ups and I reach to give him a desperate hug but he pulls away, i am sure that my heart has broken right now, ready to shatter into a million pieces. I see him look at my passed self with anger, hatred, distrust and betrayal. Then he looks at me the same way and I feel myself go light headed. He looks at me like he no longer considers me as his mum, he no longer looks at me with the love he did a few minutes ago. It was as if someone wiped that memory of me being his mum from him. I feel my chest tighten and I feel like I can't breath, like my world is about to shatter in the next few seconds, like the next words that come out of his mouth would potentially be the death of me and they where._

Fp breath hitches and tears of shock begin to flow down her eyes.

_I_ _watch him orb away, before I could even erase such thoughts from his mind. H-How could he. How can he think that he should have n-never been born. Why, why would he think we would be happy without him. How can he think that he is the cause of Wyatt becoming even becoming evil and most of all how the hell did I ever allow him to believe he was a mistake and a burden to this family! I will not allow my baby..my peanut. To believe such things I need to fix this and I need to fix it now!_

Fp angrily wipes the tears from her eyes and walks towards her past self.

"You need to fix this and you need to fix this now!"  
"I-I didn't, i didn't mean for that to happen it just did i swear"  
"I don't give a fuck whether you meant to do it or not what matters is that you did and you need to fix this, is that understood"

Past piper nods her head.

Fp looks at Leo "Leo you also have to fix this do i make myself clear because if you don't so God help me"  
Leo swallows hard and nods  
"Good, now sense for him!"  
"I cant he's blocking me"  
"Well try harder"  
"Why do you care about him so much"  
Fp eyes darken in anger and Leo steps back to put distance between him and her wrath.  
Pipers voice darkens with range "He is trying to save are son Leo"  
"But still, you care for him, love him even i can feel it. Why?"  
"That's none of your business Leo, you will find out what you need to find out when the time is right and whether you let it make you or break you will be down to you"  
Fp then looks to her past self and continues "And whether you chose to run from it or except it will be down to you and if you know what is good fo you you WILL except it and you will learn from it!"  
With that Fp walked towards the book of shadows and looks for the spell she will need to find chris (To call a lost witch spell however she will change it to lost son).  
Piper walks toward her future self however stopped in mid step as she saw the cold glare she was given.  
Piper ask hesitantly to her future self.  
"If Wyatt is not evil then what is Chris trying to save Wyatt from?"  
"Just because i said Wyatt wasn't evil doesn't mean he never was once evil. Wyatt was evil but in my time Chris save Wyatt, therefore changing that. I would have told you that if it wasn't for you blasting him!"  
"I-I didn't-"  
"Look I don't want to stand her and have to listen to you say that same line over and over again like it will change anything or make a fucking difference"  
Piper looks to the floor in shame.  
"Do you know who it is who turns him?" Piper whispers  
"Whether I know or not i do,i will not tell you so dont ask me that question again"  
"But if you know why not tell us" Leo asks  
"I'm sure you have already hear the words further consequences from Chris, if I say anything it could change the whole time line and make it worse and yes i may have not like how certain things turned out but my life is in a good place right now to mess it up".

Fp looks up from the book and looks directly at her past self.

"We're going to need our sister here to look after Wyatt because we need to find Chris... Hello! Leo what are you waiting for didnt you get the hint, go and get my sisters!" Fp flicks through the book angrily.

_I Will find you Peanut and I will fix this I promise I will not let you die believing you where a mistake and how I didn't love you!_

_Review Please :) _


	5. Chapter 5

Paige and Phoebe appear in blue swirling lights.

"Hey piper, what do you need, make it quick as I have a paper to do and you know how Elise is"  
"Phoebe have you even notice there are two Pipers in the room"  
"Paige what are you... Ohhhh, I see"  
"Piper why is there another you here" Phoebe directed  
FP cut piper for before she could even answer.  
"Look Phoebe we don't have time for 21 questions. We need you to look after Wyatt while we go and look for chris"  
"Why? what happened? Where is he?"  
"Paige didn't I just tell Phoebe I don't have time for 21 questions, look after Wyatt we will be back soon"  
Fp walked up to Leo and her present self and began to read the spell.

"Power of the sisters rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Let us come to you who we call near  
Come to us and settle here.  
Blood to blood, I summon thee  
Blood to blood, Return my son to me."

Fp mutters the last part so the people of the past cannot hear. With that Fp, Leo and Piper disappear In bright blue lights.

FP POV:

_I see my baby sitting on top of the golden gate bridge with his legs hanging out on the side with a bag in his hand I restrain the urge to tell him to move away from the edge because I know right now is not the time nor the place to get all maternal, plus I'm afraid what he might do if I tell him to move from the edge. I see him with some sort of picture in his hand then I see him screw it up in his hands then I see the picture exhilarate into nothing._

"Family my ass"  
_I ignore his comment._  
"How did you find me?"  
"With magic" Fp replays  
"Yeah I could have guessed that Piper"

_I feel like I'm going to be sick. Like my whole insides were crushing together, like my heart was physically shattering. I never thought I could feel so much pain at once. I feel myself struggle to breath. My chest begins to hurt because of the lack of oxygen. I turn away from Chris to hide away my glassy eyes. I don't remember the last time my baby called me by my first name. To make it even worse Chris in my time is 4 so I am used to hearing my small little peanut call me mum, so to know hear otherwise it hurts._

"Fp are you alright?" Leo asks  
Fp raises her hand to silence him and nods her head, turning away from them.  
Chris walks toward her. "I'm sorry" He whispers  
Fp nods.  
"C-Chris, What my past self did, I swear to you she didn't mean it"  
"I'm sure she can talk for herself and you and I know that she meant it, so don't stand there and lie to me and try to tell me any different.  
"Chris please! I swear I didn't mean it, I-It just happened I swear! I-If I could take it back I would in a heart be. When I saw you on the ground with blood c-coming out of you body... I would have traded my life if I thought it would have made you better, I swear!" Tears being to roll down Pipers eyes  
"It's OK Piper you don't have to lie to me as you can see I am getting out of your life. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure I'm never in yours"

_I can't do this, I can't let my baby talk about himself in this way as if he is irrelevant._

Just then a darklighter appears and before Chris could react Piper and Leo were gone.

"Piper. Leo... Shit, how could I be so stupid if I, if I was just paying attention"  
"Chris"  
"Then this would have not happened"  
"Chris!"  
"What?!"

_I try my best not to let his attitude towards distract me from my goal. Which is to fix this._

"You might want to remember who you're raising your voice to and you might want to tone down the attitude young man"  
"Look Piper"

_Must he constantly call me by my first name! It feels like a dagger is being stabbed into my heart continuously and theres nothing I can do to prevent it. I know I wont be able to hold my tears in now. It hurts to much._  
"C-chris l-look-" Fp voice trembles  
Fp once again turns away from Chris. Pipers body begins to tremble as she tries to control her breathing.

Chris POV:

_I see my mum struggling to breath and I know she is about to cry and I know I took it too far. I walk further towards her and I wrap my arm around her pulling her in for a hug. She then turns her face towards me and hides her face into my chest. I feel her shaking uncontrollably, I feel her tears wet my top. I feel guilty no matter how I feel about my mother right now because I know I was the one who brought my mum to tears._

"I'm sorry mum"  
Fp cries harder at his words.

Fp POV:

_I cling onto his clothes just to make sure he cannot be remove from my presence, So I know he won't just try and pull away from me again. I need this connection to remain._

Fp tries to control her breathing before she begins. "Chris can you orb as to the manor please" Fp Whispers just loud enough for Chris to hear.  
He nods wiping Fp fallen tears. A few seconds later where at the manor in the living room.  
Fp takes hold of Chris's hand and leads him towards the coach. Fp guides Chris head towards her chest, however Chris protests.

"Chris please" Fp pleaded  
Chris sighs and lets her guide his head against her chest. Piper beings to stroke his hair.

"You used to do this to me when I was younger when you had something you needed to tell me you want me to remember or promise you"  
Fp gives a small smile " Well I guess I don't change so much in the further I'm in"  
"So what is it mum. What do you need me to remember or promise you"  
"Chris I need you to promise me that you will do nothing to mess up your convection"  
"Well I guess I have already broken that promise"  
"What!"  
Chris sits up. "You know, how Leo's an elder now."  
Fp lets out a sigh of relief  
"No, you should still be just fine"  
"Oh. Well, hmm, we should tell Paige and Phoebe about Leo and you. Well your past self"  
"Your right."  
Just then both Phoebe and Paige walk in with Wyatt on Paige's hip.

"Hey, wheres Leo and Piper?" Phoebe asks  
"Well, see what happened was a darklighter took them" Chris answered  
"What!" both Phoebe and Paige in unison  
"And you two are both here just doing nothing!"  
"Look paige, in my time you and Phoebe find me and Leo so you best get to looking"  
"Find, here you take Wyatt" Paige give Fp Wyatt. With that Paige and Phoebe leave to make there way to the attic.  
"Hey sweety" Wyatt giggles and grabs a fist full of Fp hair  
"Chris, where are you going"  
"Where does it look like mum, I'm going help them find you"  
"Chris, where you not listening when I said Paige and Phoebe found me"

Chris POV:

_Why must she act like she cares. I fight the urge to call her by her first name. Apart of me wants to do it because I know it will her hurt her just as much as she has hurt me but the bigger part of me, the little boy in me can't stand to see tires run down her face again. _

_I ignore her comment and I began to make my way up towards the attic_.

"Chris!" Piper goes to put Wyatt his play pen.

_Ignore her. I don't need this right now, I don't need her to give me force motherly love. I've lived without it for years so I don't need it now._

"Christopher Perry Wyatt Halliwell! Do not. Ignore me"

I stop despite myself. Why does she have this effect over me after all this time. I sigh. I need to get out her presence or all the walls I've put up she is breaking them down one by one. Plus I can feel myself beginning to disappear again. I look at my hand and I see the transparency.

Fp sighs in frustration. Chris turns around.

"Sit back down"

I oblige, I would never dare to defy her when she calls me but my full name, but it doesn't mean I have to get there quickly so I drag my feet, Knowing she hates when I do that"

"Would you mind picking up your feet and moving faster"

Chris sits down next to Fp.

"Chris talk to me please"  
"There's nothing to talk about"  
"There clearly is Chris!"

_I feel my body get body start to get light weighted and I know my time is soon running out._

Fp POV:

_He's hiding something I can tell. The way he is shifting his body away from me as if he is looking for an escape route, something is wrong._

"Chris" Fp asks curiously lifting her hand to touch his face but he moves away from her touch getting up from the coach. Fp reaches for Chris's hand but something odd happens and her hand goes through his.

_I feel myself panic and I go to reach for his hand again just to confirm what just happened. Hoping it was just my Imagination. Unfortunately it wasn't._

"Chris... What, Why-"  
"I'm running out of time mum"  
"What do you mean you're running out of time?!"  
Chris ignores her question.  
"I love you mum, remember that. I-I'm sorry I couldn't save Wyatt I know he is important to you"  
Tears begin to roll down pipers eyes "Chris what are you saying"  
"I don't exist anymore"  
"No" Fp shakes her head in disbelief

_No my baby exist ! I know he exist, I just saw his green eyes looking at me a few hours ago. I see him in his older form right now. He does exist. He WILL exist!_

"I'm sorry mum" Chris whispers  
"No chris, don't you dare!"  
"I'm sorry"

_I see my baby fade away and I collapsed to the floor in tears, my body is shaking uncontrollably. I feel like the whole world has come crashing down on me. I can't breath, I can't feel. I have never felt so much pain in my life until today, Prue's, Mum's nor Gram's death even compare to what I feel right now, nothing hurts more than losing a son, to see him ceased to exist before your every eyes and you can do nothing to prevent it. It felt like the walls where closing in on me. I have never felt so useless in my life. I feel the whole house begin to shake, I hear things explode, glass shatter, feel the wind howling through my hair. The sound rain pouring, lightening thunder. A clear effect of my emotions running wild. I hear Wyatt begin to cry at the commotion. I can't even think about him right now because I know if it wasn't for Wyatt Chris would have not had to come back. Chris wouldn't cease to exist!_


	6. Chapter 6

Fp POV:

Piper, Phoebe and paige orb into the attic.  
"What the hell is going on"  
"Piper how the hell are we supposed to know?" Paige responds  
"Oh my gosh Wyatt! Paige call Wyatt now!"  
"Wyatt" paige calls  
Wyatt orbs into paige's hands crying his eyes out and Paige hands Wyatt of to piper  
"Shhh I'm here sweety, it's ok now" Wyatt begins to calm down and rests his head on Pipers shoulder.  
"Piper stay up here with Wyatt where its safe me and paige will go and check what's going on. No you cannot come so don't ask. Paige orb us downstairs please"  
Paige nods and her and Phoebe reappear in the living room where they see Fp on the floor shaking uncontrollably, crying hysterically.  
"Oh my gosh" Phoebe runs towards Fp however drops on the floor in agony.  
"Phoebe!"  
"Go to Piper Paige she's in so much pain" Phoebe cries  
Paige nods, running towards Fp and get down to her level. Fp looks up.  
"H-He's g-gone Paige"  
"Who's gone Piper (Fp)"  
"C-Chris"  
Paige pulls Fp into her arms and she cries harder and everything intensified, more things explode and shatter, the house begins to shake as if it about to fall apart any moment.

_It's as if me saying it out loud made it real. Makes it reality._

"Piper I need you to calm down"  
"How can I Paige when my baby ceases to fucking exist!"  
"What... No, Chris"  
"Yes Paige he is gone! So don't tell me to calm down!"  
Tears begin to run down Paige's face.

Just then Chris begins to reappear.  
"yes! I'm back!"  
Fp head snaps up.  
"Chris!"

_For my own sanity I hope this is not an illusion because I wouldn't be able to come back from that, to see him disappear again. It will break me._

"Hi M-" Before Chris could finish he dropped to the floor holding his chest.  
Fp pulls away from Paige crawling towards chris as all her energy had gone from her break down.  
"Don't! Don't come any closer!"  
"Chris" Fp pleads  
"No! There's so much pain. So much hurt" Chris cries  
Fp persist and moves towards him and Chris orbs further away.  
"Mum please, your emotions, there, there too much" Chris breath become laboured.  
"I need to touch you chris, I need to know your real!"

Chris POV:

_I try and focus on anything apart from Mum's emotions but its hard there strong. Right now I feel so much love, relief and hurt. I try harder and I begin to feel mum emotions become dim. I don't even know why I can even feel her emotions, I'm not an empath. Unless it's a new power I have since dad's an elder this time round not a whitelighter. I dim mum's emotions enough to walk up to her and I kneel down in front of her. She pulls me into a tight hug and she begins to rub and examine my face. I struggle to keep her feelings at bay._

"I'm real mum. I promise, but I need you to calm down for me ok. Please."  
Fp nods and the house slowly begins to stop shaking, the sounds of glass shattering and things exploding stop. The rain decrease to small light droplets of rain and the thunder stops.

Chris mutters to himself:

"Let the Object of Objection

Become but a Dream

As I cause the Seen

to be Unseen."

and everything returned to what it once was.  
"Paige can you orb Phoebe out of the room please"  
Paige does as she is asked without any protest.

"I though I lost you"  
"I know, but I'm fine mum, I need you to tell yourself that I am fine, that i'm ok" Chris grasps onto her hands.  
"I love you peanut, sooo much, more than you will ever know"  
"I know mum, I love you to"

_I actually believed her. Despite me saying that I don't think I could hear those words again. Well to be fair I felt her love so i know it's not forced, it's so strong, I don't even know how I was able to doubt her unconditional love._

* * *

**REVIEW! Favorite and Follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chris POV:

_I've never never felt so confused. I feel Pipers thoughts and feelings even though she is upstairs, even though mum is right next to me. Logically shouldn't there emotions clash or something because they're the same person? Anyway to make things worse I can feel her guilt for what she did to me, I feel her genuine care for me even though she doesn't even know I'm her son yet. I feel confused because I know I want to hate her to never forget what she did to me, to never forgive her but I can't and I hate that, I hate that I can't hate her. That I love her regardless. That I forgive her regardless!_

Fp reaches her hand out to take hold of her sons.  
"Chris. Sweetie, what's the matter?"  
Chris smirks "You know that seems to be your favorite line now days. Nothings wrong mum"  
Fp gives Chris a look which tells him she knows better.  
"Mum... It's nothing" Chris rolls his eyes  
"Don't roll your eyes at me young man. Now as soon as you can look me in the eye and tell me there is nothing wrong, then I will leave you alone"  
"Mum I don't have time for this, I'm going to the attic to check out another lead on who turns Wyatt" Chris tries to detach his hand from his mother.  
Fp strengthens her hold."Christopher"

_Must she call me by my full name, gosh. Is it really necessary?_  
"Christopher do not walk away from me when I am still speaking to you"  
_Apparently so._

"I'm sorry OK. If you must know-"  
"I must"  
"I just feel a little confused OK and I would like a distraction to clear my mind and looking for another lead on Wyatt will allow me to do that"  
"Why are you confused Peanut?"

_I think it's so funny how she can go from 'Christopher Perry Wyatt Halliwell don't defy me, I'm your mother and you do as I say' to 'oh peanut I love you so much and I will do anything for you sweetie'. It's actually hilariously priceless, just priceless._

"Well for one I don't even know how I became an empath, It's not one of my powers"  
"Sweetie, It is in my further"  
"Plus Pipers feelings of guilt and wait what? What do you mean In your future?"  
"Chris I'm from a different further than yours, Where you have more powers than you did in your future and where Wyatt is good".  
"Wait Wyatt is good" Chris Whisper with hope in his voice  
"Yes, my heroic peanut you save him" Chris smiles at this.  
"So don't give up OK you do save your brother Chris. Plus Chris you need to remember that even though what my past self did was beyond wrong she is sorry and guilty for what she did and no matter what she does care for you, you have a special place in her heart Chris... Well my heart, you've always had it she just didn't know until it was to late. I'm not say just because she realized until to late or because she doesn't know who you are that it makes it slightly OK, no regardless of that what she did was still wrong, but she is sorry for what she did Chris. Remember that" Chris nods and orbs up to the attic.

Fp gives out a frustrated cry. "I hate when he does that, can't he just take the stairs?"  
Fp sighs. "Now for some more damage control. I guess it is time to talk to my passed self before she finds out Chris is our baby"  
Fp makes her way to her pasted self's room and enters the room.  
"Don't you know how to knock"  
"Please, this is my room I don't need to knock"  
"Well you are in my time right now making it my room"  
"Well I'm older and I have already lived in this time therefore making the room mine. Look I don't have time for this. You need to go and talk to Chris"  
"What if he doesn't want to talk to me"  
"Then you persist and you make him want to, look this is really important and is something that needs to be done before Phoebe and Paige come to tell you news that will change your life"  
"What news?"  
"I thought you got the hint that you will find out after you talk to Chris but I guess not. Follow me where going to the attic"  
"Why?"  
"To talk to Chris why else! Ah gosh, who knew I could be this annoying at times"  
"Hey!"  
Fp and Piper begin to make there way up to the attic.

In the attic:  
_I flick through the book trying to find a lead on Wyatt but I know I am wasting my time I know my mind is focused on Pipers feelings. I just need a little peace. A little piece of mind._

Pipers POV:

Fp and Piper walk in to the attic to see Chris mumbling to himself.  
Fp eyes lock with the paper in Chris's hands and begins to walk towards Chris.  
"Chris. What are you doing"  
Chris ignores her and continued to chant to himself.

"Hear my Words  
Hear my rhyme  
Locked in a boxed those thoughts of mine,  
Reduce my confusion until I can't hear.  
In need of my thoughts to be clear,  
remove my confusion, make it leave.  
bring back the thoughts of the seven old me"  
(I'm slightly proud of that rhyme :P lol)

Fp was blinded by the flash of bright white lights that surrounded Chris.

"Chris" Piper asked curiously

Once the bright lights disappeared Fp and Piper eyes set on a small boy with brown floppy hair and green soulful eyes. He looks at both of them in confusion.

_I look at my future self and it seems like she is trying to contemplate something._

"Chris" Chris turns towards Fp.  
"Chris it's mummy"  
"Mummy!"

_Did she just say mummy, no I must be hearing things. Yes that surely must be it. Because if he was, which i'm sure he isn't that means I would have almost killed my own son!_

"Why is there two of you"  
Fp walks towards him but he takes a step back.  
"Chris... Can you come to me please, I swear you can trust me"  
Chris shakes his head in disbelief.  
"I can't trust you"  
"Of course you can Chris, I'm your mother" Chris shrugs

_No. No. No. This can't be happening. Chris cannot be my son. I wouldn't try and kill my son! I would have been able to recognize him! But the more I look at him the more I begin to see the resemblance, his brown hair, his cheekbones, his eyes which are clearly from his father Leo, oh my gosh Leo, he's gone! How Am I supposed to have another child without Leo, to be a single mother of two!_

"Chris please"  
"No"  
"Why?"  
"Because you always lie to me so I can't trust you anymore. I can't remember but I know you hurt me and you said you never would, so you lied! So I don't trust you no more and If you lied about that that means you lied about loving me too. You only love Wy and Mel!" Tears run down Chris's face.

_I look outside and it looks like a storm. I'm guessing a clear effect of Chris's powers._

"Chris of course I love you! Chris, I need you to calm down for me, can you do that for mummy?"  
Just after Fp finishes her sentence lighting strikes the window causing it to smash.  
"Chris-"  
"I'm going to go away like I said I would and I wont come back, then you will love me like Wyatt and Mel because you will miss me and wish I was here and not away, that's what Wy says. With that Chris orbs away.

"Chris! Shit!"  
Fp turns to Piper  
"Call Leo... I said call Leo!"  
"Leo... Leo... Leo! Bring your Elder ass down here you son needs you"  
Within a few seconds Leo appears in front of both Pipers.  
"What. What's wrong with Wyatt?"  
"Nothing-"  
"Piper I don't have time for this, there is huge power surge which is causing these storms which is more powerful than the charmed ones put together and is just as strong as Wyatt"  
Fp begins "Well if you let my pasted self talk then you would know Chris is the one that is causing these storms. So help us sense for him"  
Leo closes his and tries to sense Chris. "I'm sorry Piper (Fp) I can't find him"  
"You have to try again Leo are son could be in danger" Piper says her voice full of sorrow and regret.  
"Are What?!"  
"Yes Leo Chris is our son"  
"No that can't be possible!"  
Fp scowls Leo "It is Leo, and you better accept it because we don't have time for your breakdowns"  
Fp sighs"Leo orb me to the golden gate bridge, he should be there"  
Fp looks to her past self "Call Paige and Phoebe, your going to need them, we need to reverse the spell" Piper nods

Fp and Leo disappear in a swirl of blue lights and reappear on the bridge.  
Fp looks around to find no Chris.  
"Where the hell could he be. Fp says frantically with clear fear and desperation in her voice.  
"Don't worry Piper we will find him. You know Chris better than anyone else, think were else does Chris love to go"  
"The beach... The beach mum used to take me to, he said it's one of his favorite place he likes to be if he's sad"  
Fp and Leo disappear in bright blue orbs to reappear on the beach. Fp spots Chris.  
Leo goes to call out to Chris but Fp prevents him.  
"I know him Leo, he will orb away if he knows where here" Leo nods  
"So what are we-"

"In my darkest hour  
I call upon the ancient power  
Let my son sleep  
Let my son slumber deep"

Chris's falls on to his side and Fp goes to scoop him up in her arm.  
"Well I guess that works. The storm is clearing out"  
"Well it should he is sleeping now. Leo orb us back to the manor please"  
Leo does as he is told and they reappear in the attic.

_Oh my gosh my baby he looks so fragile so innocent._  
"Is he OK?"  
"He is fine he's just sleeping"  
Piper nods. Fp places Chris onto aunt Perl coach, and she begins to stroke his face and she kisses the top of his head.  
"Piper (Fp) you should change into new closes your soaked" Paige suggest  
"I'm Fine. I'm just going to stay with Chris"  
"Piper (Fp) I think Paige is right-"  
"I said I'm fine phoebe"  
"O.K."  
"But we need to get Chris some dry cloths before it makes him sick staying in these wet cloths" Fp says while continuing to stroke Chris's face.  
Fp looks at Piper "You will have to make sure you look after him when I'm gone, no matter how much he protests. Is that understood?" Piper nods  
"Good. Phoebe can you think of a spell to get Chris out of these wet cloths. Paige would you be able to get Chris a blanket until then please" They both nod in response.  
Just as Paige was about to leave the room when the wall at the far end of the attic begins to glow a blue color in the form of a triquetra and someone steps out.

* * *

Don't forget to **REVIEW! Favorite and Follow. **


	8. Chapter 8

The person walks through the portal wearing all black head to toe, the only color illuminating from him were the dirty blond curls which stopped shoulder length. His eyes, darkened with hatred and anger.

"Where's Christopher?"  
Fp protectively puts her arm around Chris.  
"What do you want with him?"  
Wyatt looks to Fp "Now that is none of your concern mother"  
"Mother! Oh my gosh Wyatt!" Piper looks at Wyatt in shock.  
Wyatt looks back at Piper "In the flesh and it's nice to see you to mother. Please humor me. Why are there two of you... You know what don't I don't have time for that""  
"No you can't be Wyatt" Leo shakes his head in disbelief  
"Oh dad, you have always been so naive"  
Phoebe and Paige look at Wyatt in disbelief.  
"Oh my gosh you truly are evil" Piper says hysterically.  
"No I'm not mother. There would be a need for evil to exist for me to be evil. There's only power and I have a lot of it"  
"Wyatt you can't truly believe that"  
"I do, now where is my brat of a brother"

Fp signals everyone not to say anything about 7 year old Chris.  
"Fine if you won't tell me I'll just sense for him" Wyatt turns towards Fp and smirks. Fp tightens her hold on Chris.  
"Wow I have seen him that quite in a long time. I remember him at that age, so easy to manipulate, so easy to get him to follow orders. Good times" Wyatt sighs shaking his head.  
"How could you do that to your brother Wyatt. How could you make him believe I don't love him" Fp asks  
"It's nothing personal mum but he just needed to see that he didn't need you, that I'm all he needs. That only I need to take care of him"  
"I'm his mother Wyatt! No one will be able to love him the way I do. The way a mother loves a son. No one Wyatt, not even you"  
"Your wrong mum! I do love him more than you and I will and always have protected him. Everything I do is to protect him and are family, something you couldn't do! Because of what I have done no one will even dare touch Chris when we go back home. Demons answer to me now"  
"Wyatt, please let Chris stay here. Let him save you" Piper pleads  
"I don't need to be saved! What is wrong with you people and believing I need to be saved"  
Wyatt begins to make his way towards Fp and Chris "Hand him over"  
"Over my dead body"  
"Well it won't be the first time to see that"  
"I won't let you take him"  
"Fine. Be difficult"

Wyatt used his telekinesis to throw Fp away from Chris to the other side of the room. However before Wyatt could get to him Piper blast Wyatt with her power causing him to fall backwards.  
"Really. Where going to do this. Why even try to fight me, you know I am more powerful than all of you"  
"Chris" Chris materialized in Wyatt's arms.  
"No!" Fp runs towards Wyatt however collides with his force fled sending her flying back.  
"Well this has been entertaining but we should be leaving now. It's been... Fun" Wyatt gives a sarky laugh.  
"Wyatt please let your brother save you!"  
"Aunt Phoebe what don't you understand. I. Do not. Need. Saving"  
Wyatt raises his hand and a blue portal begins to form. Wyatt walks the the portal carrying 7 year old Chris with him.  
"NO!... We have to get Chris back. You have to get him back!" Fp directs to her past self.  
"You all have to get my baby back, your future depends on this!... This didn't happen in my time. None of this happened!" Fp says hysterically.  
Fp glares at her past self. "You brought me back here changing everything. You brought me back for your own personal gain. This could possibly change what was made right. Because of you, our baby could potentially now stay evil. Our baby could die in vain! You have to fix this. He is counting on you fixing this! And if you don't. You will regret it for the rest of your life, all of you will" Piper looks down in shame.

Fp sighs frustrated looking upwards. "Really now you decide that it is time for me to go back!"  
Fp walks towards her past self so that there standing face to face "Look you summoning me has changed a lot. But I need you to fix that, so I need you and our sisters to go to the future to get our baby back. Bring him back unharmed so he can continue what he came here to do which is to save Wyatt"  
"Your not coming" Piper whispers questions her future self.  
"No. My purpose was for filled which was to let you know of Wyatt, my time is up now. But before I leave you need to know that when you save Chris, which you will! He will avoid you, he will push you away. It is up to ensure that he doesn't do that, that he knows that you are there for him. That you care for him, and you did before you found out who he was. Chris is an empath, use that. Let him see your emotions. Show him that your love for him is not forced, that you love him with every being in your body and because he is your son you love him more, and not because he is your son you love him. Let him know that you love him the way a mother loves there child, unconditionally. As I do, you are me after all. Remind him of that, don't let him separate us and let him believe we are two different people. He needs to see us as one, you need to make sure he sees us as one. Let him know you would do anything for him. Die for him before you let anything happen to him... knowing Chris that would bring back hurtful memories that he has hidden away for years. Once you see him freeze at that tell him that I said he saves everyone, that what happened on his 14th birthday no longer occurs, he will ask you how I know this. Tell him that I have seen it, I've seen our future and he saved everything and everyone"

Fp looks to Leo. "And you Leo, need to make sure you are there for Chris like you are in my future, that you are there to be a father to both your sons because if your not he will hate you for it Leo. My future which I live in where Wyatt is good and Chris is happy is dependent on all of you"  
Fp sighs "Blessed be" With that Fp began to disappear in white lights.

Piper runs her hands through her hair frustrate walking towards the Book Of Shadows.  
"Piper what are you doing?"  
"What you mean what I'm I doing Leo! You heard my future self we have to save our son! I'm finding the spell to take us to him" Piper flick though the book frantically.  
"Are you going to help me or am I going to do this by my self?" Piper directed to her sister.  
"Oh right" Paige walks towards Piper.  
"Well Phoebe?"  
"Yea sorry"  
Piper looks to Leo "Leo I need you to stay and look after Wyatt"  
"Piper I really think I-"  
"No Leo, I need you here. I need to know that one of are sons are safe" Piper whispers  
Leo reluctantly nods. "OK... I'll take him up there"  
"OK"  
"You ready?" Paige asks her sisters. Piper and Phoebe nod.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind  
Send us forward to where we'll find  
What we wish in place and time  
Take us forward but not to far  
Allowing us to undo what has become"

A blue portal formed.  
Leo stepped forward towards Piper "Be careful. All of you. I don't no what I would do if I ever lost you Piper, I need you to come back home safe" Piper nods. Before Piper could leave Leo pulls Piper towards him and kisses her passionately which she responded to immediately leaving her breathless.  
"Now you can go"  
Before Piper could respond to Leo's actions Paige and Phoebe pull Piper towards the portal, walking through before it closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Wyatt POV:

_I enter our childhood home and I look down at Chris and I can't help but feel a sense of joy run through my body to have my brother back. To be a family again. To be able to protect him like I have been trying to do for the past few years. It's such a shame that my family can't see what I've been trying to do with the demons under my rule there is no way they can be hurt. Mum died by a demon hand and Chris was devastated by this so why should he never have to feel like this again, well now he won't have to suffer because no demon will even dare harm my family without my consent. They know it will be instant death, but Chris just doesn't understand this. To him I need to be 'saved'. To him i'm 'evil'. What doesn't he understand there is no evil and there is no good, only power! I watch him sleep peacefully and I can't help but notice how innocent he looks, so at peace. I remember him at this age where he just trusted in everything I said, always following my orders. He was always on my side no matter what but now he doesn't even associate me as his brother, his own flesh and blood! Yet all I've done is tried to protect him and in return for my efforts he stands against me creating the resistance! Out of all people I didn't think he would go against me. _

Wyatt makes his way out of the attic and makes his way into Chris's room before placing him in his bed. Wyatt lightly shakes Chris to awaken him however failed.  
"Zankuo..."  
Zankuo shimmers in "Yes my lord"  
"Make sure no demon comes to disturbs me, make sure that everyone knows the manor is off limits until I say so. So know more tours around the house or being in the attic"  
"Yes my lord. Do you mind why I ask that this is-"  
"Zankuo. I did not resurrect you, for you to start questioning my orders now did I?"  
"No my lord"  
"You may leave now" With that Zankuo nods simmered out.  
"Now what I'm I going to do with you little brother. I need you on my side and I'm willing to do anything to enable this. Seer..."  
"Yes my lord"  
"I need you to look into his memories and see if you can get any thing that will be of use to me"  
"Yes my lord" The seer walk towards Chris placing her hands at either side of his head.  
"What do you see?"  
"I see a lot my lord"  
"Well is there anything that benefits me!"  
The demon answers out of fear "Y-Yes"  
"Well what is it?"  
"I see your brother and the charmed ones"  
"Yes"  
"I see the oldest charmed one. Your mother. I see your mother blast Chris with her power"  
"What?!"  
The seer pulls away from Chris in fear. Before placing her hand back at the side of Chris's head.  
"See what's wrong with him, why he wont wake up"  
"How do you know he wont wake up"  
"Well obviously I have tried to wake him... Well?"  
"A sleeping spell. He won't wake up because of a sleeping spell"  
"You may leave now. That's all I'll need" With that The Seer nods and shimmers out.

_Well I guess I've found what I need to bring you to my side Christopher. I believe it's time for you to wake up little brother._

"Chris who is my brother who is asleep,  
awakened his slumber  
which is deep  
so that he can be awake and no longer asleep"

_I must admit Chris was always better at spells than I was._

7 year old Chris eyes begin to slowly flutter open. Before he begins to raise up in the bed into a sitting position.  
"Where am I?" Chris asks with his voice full of sleep and confusion.  
"Your home"  
Chris looks around the room before looking to Wyatt.  
"Who are you?"  
"Your brother. Wyatt"  
"No your not. Wyatt is this tall" Chris raise his hand 3 inches above his head.  
"plus Wyatt is only 9"  
"Well-"  
"Plus Wyatt is good, your look evil"  
Wyatt rolls his eyes.  
"Look Chris I will not tell you again. I'm Wyatt"  
"No your not"  
Just then Zankuo shimmers in.  
"My lord"  
"Didn't I tell you. Not. To. Disturb. Me?"  
"Yes. But my lord the resistance-"  
"What! What about them?"  
"They some how know Chris is back, there going to try and get him back or either try send him back to the past by all means possible"  
"There not getting there hands on him"  
"I'm sure they won't my lord but-"  
"But what"

"Nothing my lord.. Is that him"

"Yes"

Zankuo walk towards Chris and shockingly to both Chris and Wyatt a green shield came up.  
_Shit where did he get the shield from! How the hell am I going to try and bring him over to my side and get him to see my ways of seeing the world when he has a shield. /making it a lot easier for him to go against me!_  
"If your Wyatt why are you talking to demons"  
"How did you get that shield?"  
"I don't no. Only Wyatt has a shield, I never got a shield because I wasn't as powerful" Chris begins to rumble on.  
"Silence. Zankuo you may leave and tell know one of this shield if you do I will kill you my self. Is that understood"  
"Yes my lord" With that he shimmered away.  
"Look Chris i'm Wyatt. If you don't believe me try and sense me"  
Chris closed his eyes and begins to concentrate on sensing Wyatt.  
"Do you believe me now" Chris nods  
"Why are you so big Wyatt. Did a spell back fire, because mummy said if-"  
"No it didn't I am the right age and size, your the one that isn't"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Put down the shield and I'll tell you"  
"No"  
"Chris!"  
"How do I know your truly Wyatt"  
"You just sense that its me"  
"Oh. Yeah. right" Chris shield came down. Chris then begins to make his may towards Wyatt.  
"Why are you big and I'm not"  
"Mum must of put a spell on you"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know!" Chris begins to back away from Wyatt.  
Wyatt's eyes soften. Wyatt sighs sitting next to Chris on the bed.  
"Look Chris-"  
"Why are you being mean to me Wy"

_I look at the innocence in his eyes and I can feel the emotions I've locked away for the past few years._

_"Look Chris your meant to be 21"_  
_"No I'm not. I'm 7"_  
_"Chris. Would I lie to you"_  
_"I don't know Wy, everyone lies to me in our family so why would you be any different?"_  
_"Just am Chris" Chris nods before making his way onto Wyatt's lap resting her head on his chest._

_I watch him as he makes his way into my lap and I feel strings pull on my heart, all these emotions of the past come rushing in. All these memories. All this guilt. All the times I lied to him. Even now when I look into his eyes I see the hurt and pain in them, of believing no one loved him in are family apart from me. But I needed him to believe that, I need him he's the only one I trust since Gideon try and kill me. My dad supposed mentor. I need to change him back soon. I don't want to deal with these emotions anymore, I've spent to many years putting them behind me to let them resurface._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Not sure how I feel about this chapter so it maybe be rewritten anyway. Review and tell me what you think.

Furthermore, I want to know what you guys and girls want to happen next. So which ever gets the most votes is the one I'm going to chose. So hopefully I get enough reviews to help me decide which story line I want to take on, so I'm able to update as soon as possible. The choices are:

1). The girls go to the future to then fight to get Chris back to bring him back to the past (So the girls won't be in the further for long)

2). The girls go to the future however are capture by Wyatt. Melinda (pipers daughter) finds out and helps them get free, before getting Chris and the charmed ones back to the past.

3). The girls go to the future however are capture by Wyatt. Melinda finds out and she helps to set them free before getting Chris and the charmed ones back to the past. However Melinda goes back with them.

4). The girls go to the future and end up at the resistance meeting a lot of people on the way. So for example there further children etc. Before getting Chris back to the pasted.

(So which story line should I follow through with. Help me out People lol)

**Oh and I want to thank Lizardmomma for helping me see the faults in chapter 8. I did corrected them, once again thank you :). Also I'll like to apologise for the mistakes in the previous chapters especially for the spelling of 'Future' being spelled WRONG! constantly. **


End file.
